The Idioms Challenge
by nycorrall
Summary: An idioms challenge for anyone who's interested. Read inside for more information. Idioms: expression/phrase/sayings.
1. Idioms Challenge

_Challenge_

Because I've come down with a bad case of laziness and Writer's Block, I've decided to issue a challenge!

I found a list of common American idioms on this website I found in the net, so I've decided to challenge myself and anyone else who decides to take up this challenge.

The rules are simple: write a story (or drabble) with each chapter in reference to or with the inspiration of each of the idioms.

In each chapter that I update, you will be able to find the next idiom at the bottom of the page. (Each phrase I update will be in order that the website has it.) There will also be a definition of the idiom and an example, as quoted from the website.

So, feel free to write. Some may be difficult; some will be simple.

If you accept the challenge, follow this story and review. (Or don't review. You know, whatever floats your boat.)

Here is the first expression:

…

"**ADD FUEL TO THE FIRE**

To inflame or worsen a bad situation.

_Max was already upset. Your teasing him just added fuel to the fire._"

…

_All the idioms are from eflnet dot com._


	2. Adding Fuel to the Fire

Next idiom: "**ADD UP**

To make sense; to be consistent (usually negative)

_John's excuse for not completing his homework just doesn't add up._"

Chapter 1: Adding fuel to the fire.

_ Protecting_

He took his parents first before snatching up Tucker and Valerie.

He gagged the four of them and tossed them into a cage.

Then he kidnapped Danielle.

She was gagged, bound by ecto-cuffs, and tossed into a 'special' cage.

The last one to get captured was Sam.

He had shoved her into a separate cage with bars that electrocuted anyone who dared touch them.

He knew perfectly well that he was worsening the situation, but that's exactly what he wanted.

Danny was going to give it to him.

Vlad didn't know that by threatening the safety of the boy's family and friends, he was only exacerbating his situation.

Danny ground his teeth, allowing Vlad's menaces to fuel the fire burning in his eyes.

He inhaled deeply, gathering up every ounce of his ghostly energy.

The fury combined with the need to protect his family was released in one powerful wail.

_Fury_

"I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you."

Sam's expression morphed into surprise as the words slowly sank in.

"Here," Paulina snapped, locking the amulet around Sam's neck before she had a chance to react. "Take your crummy amulet."

The Latina sauntered past her, flashing the Goth a cruel smirk. "I'm going back inside to dump your _dorky_ _friend_."

Sam's look of disbelief instantly morphed into an unhidden scowl.

An image of a disappointed, distraught Danny flickered through her mind.

The thought of the egotistical cheerleader being the one to break her clueless friend's heart enraged her. She clenched her trembling fists, blind anger washing over her.

A rekindled hatred for the popular girl fueled Dora's amulet with intense power, activating Sam's transformation.

All of Sam's wrath immediately targeted Paulina and a deep, horrifying roar escaped her throat. "Shallow, little witch!"

_ Courting_

Tucker had been forced to attend the ball, and he was extremely irritated when Danny abandoned him to socialize. Things suddenly changed for the best when when a beautiful girl approached him. She had long, golden curls; a lovely, pale face; and striking, sea-blue eyes. She intriguingly asked about his PDA and, to his surprise, struck up a steady conversation about technology. In the midst of his flirtations, he realized she was very much human. He asked the girl—Miranda—how she came to be invited to a ball in Dora's castle.

She informed him that she'd received a personal invitation from Dora because, in reality, Dora was "a million greats" grandaunt.

Unfazed by the revelation, Tucker continued flirting. She giggled at his geeky jokes and even accepted his hand when he asked her to dance.

By the end of the night, he had a beautiful, stunning girlfriend.

**A/N: I forgot to mention that I'll be trying my best to update weekly.**


End file.
